Every Little Piece of Me
by Jenns.Fiction
Summary: A collection of drabbles I have written and posted on my writing Tumblr. Mainly Everlark, but may include other pairings as I am inspired. Rating will start at T but may go up as needed.
1. Drabble 1

So I thought I'd jump on the bandwagon and start posting the Everlark drabbles I had written for Tumblr people here. Hope you enjoy them, even if some of them are really short.

I wrote this drabble for Tumblr user lazeepanda when I offered up some badly written fiction on my main account there.

* * *

"Peeta," Katniss called out from her perch on the living room couch, "what's an eight-letter word for 'humongous'?"

Walking through the doorway from the kitchen, Peeta smirked at his wife, who was frowning at the newspaper in her hand and chewing on the tip of her pen. "My manhood?" he joked while crossing the room to join her.

"But that's nine let-…oh, ha ha," she replied. She nudged him as he sat on the cushion next to her. "Come on, it's the only word I have left in this crossword."

"Tell you what," he offered, removing the pen and paper from her grasp as he nuzzled her ear. "Give me a few minutes, and I'll show you something that will have you coming up with a whole lot of other words for 'humongous.'"

"Wha-OH." Katniss grinned slyly at Peeta's raised eyebrow. God, she loved this man. "Since you put it that way…"

The crossword lay on the floor, long forgotten.

* * *

_I won't be posting these drabbles every day, just so I don't go through them all that quickly, but I will set a regular schedule for them. Also, if one of my drabbles catches your interest and you'd like to see it turned into a full-length story, please drop me a message at my writing Tumblr (the link for which you can find on my profile)._

_Thank you all for your continued support! I really do appreciate it._


	2. Drabble 2

This drabble was written for Tumblr user everydayescapeartist when I offered up some badly written fiction on my main account.

* * *

"Peeta," Katniss whined, stretching the two syllables of his name into an improbable seven. "Where's my soup?"

Peeta loved his wife, he did - except when she was sick. "It's coming," he answered in a raised voice, trying to hurry up the stairs without spilling a drop on the tray he carried. He reached the door to their bedroom and eased it open with his hip. "Are you feeling any better?"

Katniss shot her infamous scowl at him as he made his way over to where she sat half-reclined. "Does it look like I'm feeling better?" she growled while he gently placed the tray across her lap.

"You look adorable with your red nose," he teased, then easily dodged an attack from her spoon. "Oh, Katniss, relax."

Her shoulders slumped as she tossed the spoon back into her bowl and flopped back against the headboard. "I just hate being sick."

"I know, love. But you'll get over it soon, I'm sure."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

"I love you."

"I love you, too…just don't kiss me because I don't want your icky germs."

Peeta barely made it out of the room before Katniss's pillow hit him.

* * *

_Thank you for stopping by and reading this drabble. Back next Friday with another installment!_


	3. Drabble 3

Hi everyone!

Going to take care of some notes here.

First, I know I should have posted this on Friday, but I've thought about it and have decided to change my posting schedule to Mondays instead of Fridays for multiple reasons. That's why this drabble posting is a little late.

Second, and I can't believe I forgot to add this before…

**Disclaimer: I do not claim any ownership over The Hunger Games whatsoever. I do not gain anything, profit or otherwise, from writing in this universe.**

This drabble was written for Tumblr user lazeepanda on my main tumblr from her prompt of "something with cheese."

* * *

Katniss frowned at herself in the bathroom mirror, eyeing the reddening spots around the base of her neck and along her collarbone. "Have you found the first aid kit yet, Peeta?"

"Right where we left it from last time," he replied, digging it out from a cabinet under the sink. He flipped it open and quickly grabbed a tube of ointment and a small bottle of aloe vera. "I'm so sorry, Katniss."

"It's fine, Peeta," she sighed, moving her braid and tilting her head back to expose the small burns to his fingers.

"I just wanted tonight to be perfect."

"I know you did," she assured her overly romantic husband. "But next time, if we run out of chocolate, don't think that cheese fondue can be an appropriate substitute."

* * *

_Thanks for reading! See you next Monday with yet another installment!_


	4. Drabble 4

Hello all, and happy Labor Day to all my readers in the US!

This drabble was written for Tumblr user txdora on my main tumblr from her prompt of "Everlark trying to decide what kind of car they want/need the first time the buy a car together."

**Disclaimer: I do not claim any ownership over The Hunger Games whatsoever. I do not gain anything, profit or otherwise, from writing in this universe.**

* * *

Peeta held the door to the car dealership's showroom open for his wife to pass through. "Maybe we should think about something more sensible, Katniss."

"Peeta," she huffed, a bit exasperated from the 'discussions' they had been having about the first car they wanted to buy as a married couple. "We're young; we have time for sensible later." Spying the car she had chosen, she made a beeline to the red convertible Mustang in the center of the floor. "Oh," she breathed as she ran her hands over the shiny hood, "isn't it gorgeous?"

"Katniss," Peeta responded, avoiding her question altogether. "I really think we should consider a minivan instead."

Katniss scoffed. "Minivans are for families with kids, Peeta, which we are not." She turned and waved him over to join her, and when he did, she pressed herself against him and draped her arms loosely over his shoulders. "Just think, Peeta - you, me, zipping along in this little baby on a warm night." She grinned as his eyes slowly closed in wonder. "Maybe we could even park someplace out of the way."

Peeta's eyes flew open at the way Katniss's words shot electricity throughout his body. It was then that he knew he couldn't deny her anything - but he also knew that with every drive he took with Katniss in that convertible, he'd be one step closer to needing that minivan.

* * *

_Thanks for reading! Back again next Monday with another installment, but if you'd like to read ahead, come visit me on Tumblr. You can find my info in my profile. Wishing you all have a good week!_


	5. Drabble 5

It's Monday – time for another drabble!

This one was written during one of my low periods and was posted on my very first writing blog. **WARNING: Major Character Death.** Feel free to skip over this one if that's not your thing.

**Disclaimer: I do not claim any ownership over The Hunger Games whatsoever. I do not gain anything, profit or otherwise, from writing in this universe.**

* * *

You knew, from the moment you heard the alarms and sound of feet pounding through the hallways, that you had failed.

It wasn't supposed to go like this. Not for them.

You had failed.

You had a gut feeling that they shouldn't be separated near the end of the Quarter Quell. You had one shot to get them out, one chance to make sure they both made it to relative safety.

You had failed.

You had seen the propos the Capitol made with the kid – how they forced him to say what they wanted him to say. You remembered your pact with the girl before the Quarter Quell to keep him safe.

You had failed.

You had one last chance to save him from the hands that were sure to break him. You had come up with a foolproof plan – but you couldn't convince Coin to go through with it.

You had failed.

You tried to stop the girl from running into the room where everyone was watching the feed from the Capitol. You couldn't stop her from watching in horror as the boy with the words had his voice box cut out on national television.

She had screamed.

He had died.

You had failed.

You didn't think the girl would simply give up. You thought she'd fight for him, in his memory. You didn't think it was important to go after her as she ran from the room. You let her go.

You had failed.

You followed the footsteps to a nearby closet, where the girl's mother and sister were wailing in terror and grief.

Damn Finnick for teaching her those knots.

You turned away from the crowd gathering around the body and headed straight for your room. Once there, you grabbed the remaining bottles of white liquor you had managed to squirrel away, hidden from prying eyes.

You thought you could save them both.

You had failed.

Popping the corks on all seven bottles, you sat down and lined them up in front of you on the desk. You picked up one of the bottles and downed it in one shot, feeling it burn all the way down into your gut. You knew how little alcohol it would take to make everything go away.

Six bottles.

_Maybe District 12 was never meant to have a Victor._

Well, there was at least one thing you could succeed in.

This time, you won't fail.

* * *

_If you made it through this piece, thank you so much for reading. I can't promise that the rest of my drabbles will be happy, but I hope you'll stick around. See you next week._


	6. Drabble 6

Hi all! I'm back with yet another drabble!

I wrote this after my lovely tumblr friend kismetff (kismet4891) reblogged a picture of a couple in an airplane and asked for someone to write a short story based on it. A few hours later, this was my offering.

I may be teetering on the line in terms of rating here, but my ever-faithful and absolutely amazing beta thinks I'm okay with leaving this as T. I trust her, so I'm leaving the rating for the entire collection as is. However, there is a **slight mention of child abuse**, so consider this a warning for it, even if I think it's pretty minimal.

**Disclaimer: I do not claim any ownership over The Hunger Games whatsoever. I do not gain anything, profit or otherwise, from writing in this universe.**

* * *

Katniss pressed a hand to the rapidly bouncing leg in the seat next to her. "Peeta," she murmured, turning so she could talk to him without bothering anyone else in the darkened cabin, "are you all right?"

"Y-y-yeah, I'm j-j-just fine," he stuttered. He reached up with a shaky hand and turned the air on full before tugging on his collar. "I-is it w-w-warm in h-h-here?"

"Peeta, what's wrong?" Katniss frowned a little; she had never seen her boyfriend act this way. "It's not like you haven't ever flown in a plane."

"I s-s-said I'm f-f-fine," he insisted.

She eyed the glass in his hand, which he had just drained seconds before. "Maybe you've had enough to drink," she reasoned, reaching for the tumbler. He surprised her again by swinging it towards the aisle, out of her reach, and signaling to the flight attendant for a refill, all while making noises of protest in the back of his throat. "Peeta, please, talk to me," she implored. "What's wrong?"

He sighed, shoulders slumping in defeat after his third drink was delivered. "Okay, maybe I'm a bit nervous."

"Because we're flying? But I told you, we've flown bef-"

"Not at _night_, Katniss," he stressed. "I don't like not being able to see outside."

Katniss exhaled slowly. _I should have remembered; I'm such an idiot._ Peeta had some deep-rooted issues with the dark ever since his monster of a mother used to lock him in a closet as punishment when he was young. She reached up and turned on his reading light then rested her head on his shoulder. "Is that better?" she asked softly.

"Not really," he managed to say.

"Darling, you have to think about something else," she urged.

Peeta scoffed. "Like what?"

Katniss gazed into Peeta's deep blue eyes and felt a spark of electricity that ran all the way through her body. "Well, there is one thing."

"Hmm?"

She toyed with his tie before unbuckling her seat belt, moving to kneel between his legs, and leaning in close enough so she could feel his warm breath on her lips. "You'll just have to trust me."

Peeta's breath wasn't filling his lungs fast enough, but not because he was feeling anxious about the dark – instead, the blame could be placed on his girlfriend's hand skating down the length of his tie and coming to rest on his belt buckle. He gazed downwards and was rewarded with a lovely view down the front of her low-cut dress. "Trust you…how?"

Katniss felt her mouth stretch into a sly smile as she casually brushed her nails over the ever-growing bulge in his pants. "By turning off that light."

"B-b-but…Katniss," he choked out, shivering as he felt her slip her fingers into his waistband and tugging gently, "you know I can't."

"Yes, you can," she encouraged him, shifting off to his side and licking the side of his neck, just below his earlobe. "You can and you will because you'll _want_ to."

He _really_ wanted to. "People might see-"

Weary of his protestations, she laid a finger over his mouth. "They won't see if you turn off the light, Peeta. We're in first class, it's not a full flight, and it's a red-eye so everyone around us is sleeping." She ran her fingertip over his full bottom lip while her other hand popped the button at his waist and slowly worked his zipper down. "Unless you'd rather just go to sleep-"

He cut her off by reaching up and pressing his reading light button, plunging them into darkness.

* * *

_I'll be reposting the picture that inspired this drabble on my writing tumblr if you want to see it. Hopefully I'll see you all back here next Monday with another installment! Have a good week!_


	7. Drabble 7

Hello again and welcome to a new week! I'm going to try to make your Monday a little better with another drabble.

I wrote this piece in response to a prompt from kismetff (kismet4891) on my original fiction tumblr. The prompt was "Everlark, AU, meeting at a metro or bus terminal."

**Disclaimer: I do not claim any ownership over The Hunger Games whatsoever. I do not gain anything, profit or otherwise, from writing in this universe.**

* * *

Peeta Mellark did not like being late…ever.

He checked his watch for what seemed like the hundredth time in the last two minutes as he rushed through the subway station. He had a meeting with a prospective franchisee for the family bakery; his older brother, ever the businessman, had convinced their parents that expansion of Mellark's was the next big step they needed to take. He then sent Peeta and his gift of words to 'seal the deal.'

Currently, Peeta was cursing said brother for insisting that he take the subway to show said franchisee that the Mellarks were "just like any other regular person, doing everyday things like taking public transportation."

Whatever. He was hot, he was tired, and if these people in front of him didn't move, he'd be horribly late for this meeting.

_What the…why is everyone stopping? What's the damn hold-up?_ Before he lost his cool and threw a fit in the middle of the station, he heard what could possibly have been the most beautiful voice in the world.

Entranced, he slowly made his way through the growing crowd until he saw the source of the haunting melody. A petite woman with silvery eyes and a dark braid curling around the side of her neck stood in the middle of the floor, seemingly hypnotizing all with the notes flowing from her mouth.

Peeta couldn't look away even if he wanted to. He was fixated on her rosy red lips, and then when she shifted her gaze towards him, he was utterly lost.

He reached into his pocket, never taking his eyes off the raven-haired songbird, and pulled out his phone. He depressed the center button, speed dialing his brother. Holding the phone to his ear, he waited until he heard a telltale click.

"Reschedule the meeting with Mr. Crane."

He hung up, not caring that he'd face his brother's inconsequential wrath later.

* * *

_Thanks to all of you who are sticking with this series even though it's only drabbles. I hope to get back to my WIPs as soon as RL decides to stop kicking my butt. See you all next week!_


	8. Drabble 8

I'm back with another drabble to (hopefully) brighten your Monday!

I wrote this piece in response to a prompt of "Going to WDW – Peeta eating at Earl of Sandwich" from my lovely friend stargirlwithabox on my original fiction tumblr.

**Disclaimer: I do not claim any ownership over The Hunger Games whatsoever. I do not gain anything, profit or otherwise, from writing in this universe.**

* * *

"'Artisan bread,' my ass," Peeta grumbled under his breath.

Katniss stopped short, just outside of the entrance to the restaurant she had heard so much about. "What is it, Peeta?"

He narrowed his eyes and gestured to the sign to the right of the door. "They _claim_ to have 'artisan bread,' Katniss. I doubt they even _know_ what that means." He huffed and crossed his arms over his chest. "I'm surprised they were even able to _spell_ 'artisan.'"

"Oh, for goodness sake, Peeta!" Katniss rolled her eyes and placed her hands on her hips as she faced him. "_You_ were the one who wanted to come to Walt Disney World for our honeymoon. _You_ were the one who bought me those light-up Mickey ears and insisted that I wear them all the time, even during our...well, last night," she hissed, smacking his arm for good measure when he grinned smugly. "The point is, I've gone along with a lot of what you've wanted on this trip, and I think it's only fair that you do the same for me."

"But-"

"But nothing, Peeta. Prim told me all about this 'Earl of Sandwich' place, and I think it sounds amazing. I want to try it, and I'd hope you'd be good enough to join me."

Peeta sighed and nodded; Katniss had been graciously generous on their trip (especially the night before), and if he knew anything about marriage, it was that compromise was one of the most important things to keep your partner happy. "You're right. I'm sorry, love. Let's go have lunch."

He couldn't help but smile at the way her face lit up, and he went willingly when she grabbed his hand and led him inside to the end of the line. He watched fondly as she read through the menu, trying to decide what sounded good to her and what he might like. When they reached the counter, she put in an order for both of them, and then he led her to a quiet table in the corner.

Within a few minutes, their food was ready, so Katniss popped up from her seat and headed for the counter to pick up their lunch. When she returned to the table, she slid Peeta's sandwich in front of him and then settled down with her own. Eyeing him expectantly, she raised an eyebrow as he hesitated briefly before opening the wrapping and sniffing deeply.

"Hmm," Peeta murmured, turning his food back and forth and inspecting it. "The coloring is even...texture seems all right...temperature is good."

"Peeta," Katniss said softly, stopping his train of thought, "just eat your lunch, will you?"

"Okay." Taking a deep breath, he lifted the sandwich and took a large bite. Almost instantly, his face softened as he chewed. "For the love of all that is good and holy," he murmured after swallowing, "where have you been all my life?"

Katniss choked back a giggle as Peeta gazed at the bread in his hands. _I just _had_ to marry a baker._

* * *

_Thanks for reading! If you are enjoying these drabbles, please feel free to leave a review. I've been really bad about responding to them, but I promise I'll try to get better. See you in a week!_


	9. Drabble 9

Hello, and happy first Monday of October!

The origin of this drabble installment is a little more complicated than usual. Back during the promotion of "Catching Fire," Capitol portraits were released, as almost everyone will remember. When we first saw Peeta's portrait in the white suit, I mistakenly thought the gold pocket square in his jacket looked like a flask. My lovely friend and beta madefrommemoriesff mentioned something about wanting to know how a flask would have made it into Peeta's pocket, and so this drabble was born.

**Disclaimer: I do not claim any ownership over The Hunger Games whatsoever. I do not gain anything, profit or otherwise, from writing in this universe.**

* * *

"I'm sick of this, Haymitch," Peeta spat out while pacing the length of his room in District 12's penthouse. Effie had just informed everyone of President Snow's "request" to have official portraits of Katniss and Peeta done for their upcoming farce of a wedding. "I'm tired of playing these games."

"You best keep your voice down, boy," Haymitch slurred as he collapsed onto the bed. "Remember, you're supposed to be happy about all of this."

Peeta stopped in his tracks and turned towards his mentor, a frown darkening his usually bright features. "I'm sorry, Haymitch," he drawled, sarcasm dripping in his tone, "sorry that I can't be sunshine and rainbows when Katniss is being manipulated into this…this sham of a relationship."

Narrowing his eyes, Haymitch could see that behind the fiery glint in Peeta's gaze that there was very real pain and suffering in the boy's soul. He already felt guilt for allowing Peeta to volunteer for him, but now this?

No. This time, the Capitol would lose.

It was time. Time to begin.

Haymitch eased himself into a sitting position and thrust his half-empty flask towards Peeta. "Drink this, boy."

"I'm not going to lose myself in white liquor like you, Haymitch."

"I'm not telling you to," he shot back. All he needed to do was dampen that spark for just a moment, to let those underlying emotions show. He wanted THAT in Peeta's portrait. "Just…something to get you through this hoopla with these pictures."

Peeta hesitated, glaring at Haymitch, before swiping the flask and taking a swig. When he tried to hand it back, Haymitch waved him off.

"Keep it," he said, rising to his feet and moving towards the door. "You'll need it more than I will."

* * *

_Thanks for stopping by and reading! Hope you're all still enjoying these. Back next Monday with another installment!_


	10. Drabble 10

Hello again!

This piece marks the beginning of a "section" of drabbles I wrote in which I challenged myself to write a coherent story in EXACTLY 100 words. Needless to say, this was much more difficult than I had expected, but I hope you enjoy the results anyway.

This first 100-word drabble was written for my friend yourpeetaisshowing from his single-word prompt of "McDonald's."

**Disclaimer: I do not claim any ownership over The Hunger Games whatsoever. I do not gain anything, profit or otherwise, from writing in this universe.**

* * *

"Katniss, I could probably make you something much healthier for you and the baby," Peeta said in an attempt to reason with his wife.

"I can't help it if the baby wants chicken McNuggets and French fries," she shot back, rubbing a hand over her growing stomach. "Besides, I'm sure it'll just be this one time, Peeta."

Closing his eyes and taking a slow breath, Peeta walked over to pick up his car keys. "Right," he muttered to himself, "because it's just like the last three times I had to run to McDonald's for the baby."

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

* * *

_I know these 100-word drabbles are going to be very quick reads, so I might consider posting more than one at a time. If you have suggestions for posting, please let me know in a review. Thank you!_


	11. Drabble 11

Another Monday, another drabble!

This 100-word drabble was written for the lovely dispatchesfromdistrict7 from her prompt of "Attempting to join the mile high club. Key word is attempt."

**Disclaimer: I do not claim any ownership over The Hunger Games whatsoever. I do not gain anything, profit or otherwise, from writing in this universe.**

* * *

"Ow! Katniss, maybe this wasn't the best idea."

"Hush, Peeta, or they'll figure out what we're doing."

"There isn't enough room to use the toilet in here, let alone this!"

"Just let me get my leg around you."

"Katniss, did you lock the-"

"Peeta, yes, stop thinking and do it already!"

"But Katniss-"

As the plane hit a rough patch of turbulence, the pair tumbled through the unlocked lavatory door and fell to the floor. They blushed at the whistles and catcalls from the other passengers. "Excuse me," said a nearby flight attendant, "you'll have to take your seats now."

* * *

_Thanks again for stopping by and reading. If you have any prompts you'd like for me to attempt to write (single word, scenario, even a picture if you so desire), please feel free to visit my writing tumblr and send it to me there. Hope you all have a good week!_


	12. Drabble 12

Hello, and welcome to another week!

This 100-word drabble was written for tumblr user txdora from her prompt of "Walmart: think fun/funny things to do at."

**Disclaimer: I do not claim any ownership over The Hunger Games whatsoever. I do not gain anything, profit or otherwise, from writing in this universe.**

* * *

"Ready, set, GO!"

Katniss fell back against the cool metal of the cart in which Peeta was pushing her as fast as he could. When he jumped onto the lower bar, they sailed down the long aisle, not worrying about possible human obstacles popping out from nowhere.

"I love coming to a 24-hour Walmart," Peeta breathed as the cart finally started to slow down. "Especially at three in the morning when only the weird people come."

Katniss laughed. "You mean like us?"

Peeta grinned back at her. "Exactly. Now let's go look for people like on that website we found."

* * *

_Thanks for reading, and please leave a review if you can. Your support is much appreciated._


	13. Drabble 13

Welcome to the first Monday of November!

This 100-word drabble was written for the lovely and uber-supportive keeta-everlark from her prompt of "Everlark go to a wet and muddy Rose Festival carnival (or generic carnival) with creepy carnies, unsafe carnival rides and funnel cake (b/c we all know how much Katniss loves to eat!)."

For those of you who don't know, the Portland Rose Festival takes place in June of every year and has an unfortunate reputation for bringing rain almost every year during those two weeks. If you are ever in Portland, Oregon around the Rose Festival, though, I'd highly recommend it – provided it's not raining.

There's a quick note afterwards regarding my upcoming posting schedule.

**Disclaimer: I do not claim any ownership over The Hunger Games whatsoever. I do not gain anything, profit or otherwise, from writing in this universe.**

* * *

Katniss sneezed and sniffled as she and Peeta trudged through the muck at the carnival's entrance. "We don't have to do this."

"Yes, we do," Peeta answered, wiping his slightly runny nose with his sleeve. "It's the last day of Rose Festival, and I promised I'd take you on the Ferris wheel."

"But it's cold and wet," she said, glancing up at the gray sky, "and we're both sick. How is this supposed to make us feel better?"

He stopped to face her, a playful grin on his lips. "I'll get you a funnel cake afterwards."

She smiled back. "Deal."

* * *

_Thanks for reading! Please leave a review if you like._

_I'll be going on vacation for the next couple of weeks and will probably not have internet access while I'm gone, so there will be a short interruption in my posting schedule. I will be writing more while I'm gone, but you won't see anything new from me for a little while. Sorry for the inconvenience, but I hope I see you all when I get back!_


End file.
